


Fire is all gone

by Kelsiebee



Series: Leo Valdez Forever [1]
Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsiebee/pseuds/Kelsiebee
Summary: Ok ,i do have a plan for this story and it's mainly gonna centre around Jake,Nyssa,Harley and obviously Leo because I can make those characters to be whatever because there is no detailed descriptions in the books and I love these characters.I guess I should state that I don't actually own any of the characters I'm using only my storyline.All rights should go to a certain Rick Riordan.That's it peeps,I'll make the chapter longer next timeLove fromKelsiebees
Series: Leo Valdez Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Fire is all gone

"Quickly,come on!He isn't breathing properly!" Yelled a camper upon seeing Leo crumple to the ground.

"We need a medic!" Yelled another camper worriedly pacing around him. “Someone get Will!”  
"Why isnt he waking up?" Asked yet another confused camper.

“Coming through, coming through!” Yelled Will to the huddle of campers surrounding Leo.Will Solace picked the small hispansic teen up in his arms,noting worriedly how light the boy was.He whispered to himself 

“My gods he’s light“ He listened to the boys chest just to check he was still breathing.

"Did anyone see what happened?"he asked,his voice rising in panic to the crowd around him that he noticed had grown in size.  
"Coming through,coming through!"yelled the voice of Nyssa."We saw him just crumple to the ground."  
Wills face told her that that wasn't normal.  
"Has he been eating,sleeping?Whens the last time you spoke to him?"  
Nyssas hands flew to her mouth. "He hasn't eaten anything in days and he was working round the clock to finish the Argo two."  
Will shook his head and hurried to the medical bay.Placing Leo in a bed Will yelled out to the surrounding campers  
"He needs a round the clock watch.And if anything goes wrong,nightmares,sudden ailments you tell one of us Apollo  
kids,ALRIGHT?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ,i do have a plan for this story and it's mainly gonna centre around Jake,Nyssa,Harley and obviously Leo because I can make those characters to be whatever because there is no detailed descriptions in the books and I love these characters.  
> I guess I should state that I don't actually own any of the characters I'm using only my storyline.All rights should go to a certain Rick Riordan.  
> That's it peeps,I'll make the chapter longer next time  
> Love from  
> Kelsiebees


End file.
